


Stay

by GummySungShine



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassin's Festival DLC, M/M, what should've really happened at the Ass Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummySungShine/pseuds/GummySungShine
Summary: After being cornered by the Crown Prince of Lucis, Loqi gets a surprise visit.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey. Long time no post :') I have a bunch of fics I need to upload here from my tumblr, so I'm slowly doing so by starting with this one.  
> Hope you enjoy :)  
> As with all my work, this is unbeta'd so there's a chance of some mistakes.
> 
> \---

“After him!” Loqi yelled, turning to his attention to the cluster of MTs that’d come to his aid. “Now!”

Huffing in anger, the blond watched the troupe march off in search of the Lucian prince. Humiliated yet again by him, just the mere thought of the prince had Loqi’s blood boiling. He should’ve seen it coming. Should’ve guessed Noctis would’ve outsmarted the MTs. Not only that, but he cursed himself and the stupid town for making him run into a dead end in the first place. Loqi was sure he would have outrun the prince if things had been different, if he’d taken a different turning, if—

A hand at his mouth and waist had Loqi stilling in place, the sudden shock sending him into a mental panic. Not a sound had been heard from behind him, he was more than certain, leaving him wondering how someone had managed to sneak up on him. With his back pressed up against his attacker, and mouth covered, he couldn’t even call out for the MTs to help.  
About to struggle free, guessing it must’ve been either the prince or one of his  _mutts_ , a familiar voice instantly had him calming, falling slack in their hold.

“Relax. It’s me.”

Loqi let out a long, tired sigh as the hand at his mouth dropped to his waist. “You scared me.” He turned to Cor, a less than impressed look on his face. “Don’t do that.”

“Sorry. I didn’t want to cause a scene. Might’ve had your MT  _pets_  after me if I did.” The Marshal glanced down the path that the horde had taken.

“They’re useless anyway.” Loqi grumbled, running his fingers through the front of his hair. “What are you doing here? I wasn’t informed of your presence on my arrival.”

“Nice to see you, too.” Cor let out a tiny laugh. “I snuck in. Ignis let me know what was happening here, what the Empire were up to— what  _you_  were up to.”

“I’m just doing my job, Cor.”

And he knew that. Cor completely understood. Loqi had orders to fulfil, ones that couldn’t be argued. Even as the Niff stood there in front of him, thoroughly ticked off, he couldn’t help but let the ghost of smile tug at his lips. There was something so…adorable about the small pout Loqi sported, cheeks puffing out slightly in annoyance.

“What’re you smiling about?” Loqi asked, eyes narrowing at Cor’s expression.

“Nothing.” The elder shook his head. “I just missed you, is all.”

Staring at Cor for a moment, letting his words sink in, Loqi glanced back down the path, quickly checking the roofs above, on the lookout for the prince or any of his retinue. With the coast clear, he pulled Cor closer towards him, fingers grasping onto his jacket, tugging him down to his height.

“I’ve missed you, too… So much.” He admitted with a soft whine. “Kiss me.”

Before Cor could even answer, Loqi pulled him down further, lips meeting in a forceful kiss. Being without the man’s affection left him yearning for any sliver he could take. Getting caught by someone, in such a position, was the furthest thing from Loqi’s mind; all he needed was a few moments alone with Cor, uninterrupted.

Moving away, pushing the blond back just a little to give him some space, Cor was met with the Niff’s confused face. Brushing his thumb across Loqi’s bottom lip, a breathy laugh escaped the Marshal, feeling a little flattered that the blond wanted him that much.

“Slow down.” He urged him, dipping back down to kiss him, though much more softly. “No need to be hasty.”

About to move in for another, the Marshal felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, tearing his attention away from Loqi. Letting out a sigh of frustration at the untimely interruption, he fished it out from his pocket, a message from Ignis lighting up the screen.

“Who is it?” Loqi questioned, his hands resting on Cor’s shoulders, trying to both press himself closer to the man and bring him back down to his height.

“Ignis. He’s asking if I’ve arrived yet. Says Noctis is fine, sent Cindy to the power plant to remove whatever it was you put there.”

“Oh…” The Niff’s face fell suddenly. “I have to go. I need to leave before they find me again.”

The slight fear in his eyes told Cor he needed to do something to reassure him. While he couldn’t speak on the prince’s behalf about his plans, nor assure that Noctis wouldn’t seek revenge or chase him out of town, he wouldn’t let Noctis kill him without reason. If anything, Loqi was rather harmless to the prince now.

“You’ll stay.” Cor spoke, almost commanding.

“But I can’t. Who knows what they’ll do to me if I loiter around.” With the prince gaining back his full strength, it was more than likely he and his retinue would seek to harm him.

“They won’t recognise you if you blend in. This whole place is teeming with people right now. If you disguise yourself, they’ll be none the wiser.”

Cor had a very good point, Loqi could agree. Most of the people enjoying the festival looked identical with a passing glance. Disguising himself just like everyone else could buy him some time to stay with Cor.

“How long are you here for?” Cor asked, searching the blond’s face as he considered the idea.

“Orders say until the festival is over or the prince leaves. With my plan in tatters, I’m left without much of a reason to stay.” The Niff explained, fiddling with the buttons on Cor’s jacket. “My task was to stop him from leaving, capture him, or kill him, then be on my way. But I’ve failed to do any of that…again.”

Leaving, without anything to show for his efforts, only served to put a bitter taste in the blond’s mouth. He’d suffered another defeat at Noctis’ hands, far beyond humiliated at losing to him a second time.

“Then stay for a while. At least until tomorrow.” The Marshal tried to convince him. “I’ll figure something out.”

“I want to, Cor. I really do. I haven’t seen you since…well…” Looking off to the side, Loqi recalled the defeat he suffered at the blockade, not having expected to see Cor with them at all. It’d certainly been a surprise to see him there, but he still had a task to complete, regardless of the man’s presence.

Gently caressing Loqi’s cheek with his thumb, the elder pulled the Niff’s attention back to him.

“I’m sorry about that. But you understand why I had to side with Noctis, don’t you? I didn’t want to hurt you, but I had very little choice in the matter.” He reached out to brush back Loqi’s hair, a frown marring his face. “I hadn’t heard from you since. I feared the worst. But knowing you’re here has put my mind at ease.”

Communicating with the Niff could be troublesome, to say the least. It wasn’t so easy checking up on him whenever he felt like it. More often than not he was left guessing if Loqi was still alive or not.  
For Cor, communicating with whoever he wanted came much easier now, what with the fall of Insomnia and the dispersing of the remaining Kingsglaive and Crownsguard. It left his messages and calls under no supervision. But things weren’t so easy for Loqi. Communications to and from his phone could still be traced by the Empire. The last thing he wanted to do was get the Niff in trouble - or worse. Being subtle and inconspicuous when - and if - they contacted each other was key.

“So, will you stay?” Cor prompted him again, kissing the top of his head.

“…Fine.” Loqi sighed in defeat. He wanted nothing more than to stay with Cor, but the threat of what could become of him, now virtually powerless, was enough to make him want to run back home.

“Good. I’m glad.” The Marshal pressed a kiss to his forehead, bearly restraining the urge keep showering him with affection while he had the chance. “I’ll get myself a room while you sort out a disguise.”

“Then what?”

“I’ll message you once I’ve checked in on Noctis and the others, when you get it I want you to come over to the hotel. We’ll take things from there.”

Not exactly loving Cor’s plan, Loqi knew it was the only one they had. It was that or nothing. He didn’t know when he’d next see him again, and under what circumstances. The little time he could grab with Cor was scarce enough, every second counted.   
But, even with the constraints they had to endure, he concluded it was better than never seeing him at all.


End file.
